A Dark Secret (Alexamber)
by CamoflaugedAssassain18
Summary: Shortly after Alex Mercer meets Rachel Amber, he hears about a dark secret that Rachel's father: James Amber threatens to reveal if Rachel exposes his cheating. Alex must find out what James is hiding and expose him for what he is before the inevitable happens.


Alex Mercer: A 29 year old who was heavily affected by the Blacklight Virus, giving him his powers. He has saved Manhattan from being destroyed by a nuclear bomb and with the help of Dr. Ragland, he successfully stopped the virus.

Rachel Amber: A 19 year old popular Blackwell Academy student who was recently missing but was soon found by her parents who returned her home safely and reported Mr. Jefferson to the police and he was arrested shortly after. Coincidentally, on the day of Mr. Jefferson's sentencing, the Blacklight Virus was released outside New York infecting millions of innocent people.

When Rachel's family holds a dark threatening secret that Rachel's father threatens to release to the world if Rachel reveals to anyone that he had been cheating on her. Alex gets concerned and must get to the bottom of it before it is revealed to the whole world with devastating consequences.

Alex was just in the Junkyard nicknamed American Rust by Chloe Price, one of Rachel Amber's best friends. Alex was minding his own business until he saw Rachel in the distance. Alex noticed she looked scared by the look on her face so he decided to walk over to her and see what was up with her.

Alex: "Hey, you alright?"

Rachel: "Yeah, I just needed some time away from home that's all. *sniffle* "

Alex looked closer at Rachel's face and saw tears coming down her cheeks as she slowly broke down. Alex sat down with Rachel and comforted her.

Alex: "There there darling, what's made you so upset?"

Rachel: " (crying) You don't wanna know."

Alex: "No, I do, now tell me please. You can talk to me."

Rachel: " *sniffle* Okay fine, my Dad cheated on my Mom with some other bitch and he threatened to reveal his darkest secret to the world if I tell anyone! They just recently fell out and I didn't want to be around them at the time so I got out of the house and came here."

Alex: "You're not alone, my childhood was hell in orphanage, Dana was my sister. One who I could stick to throughout my hellish unforgiving childhood. Dana was always there for me."

Rachel started sobbing as Alex brought her in for a hug.

Alex: "Hey now, we can overcome our fears together. What's your name?"

Rachel: "R- Ra- R- Rachel Amber"

Alex: "I'm Alex Mercer, nice to meet you Rachel."

Rachel starts feeling better and cheers up as Alex put his arm around her shoulder.

Rachel: "I think I should start heading home now, it's getting late, my dad's gonna be pissed."

Alex: "Here's my number, call me if you need me."

Rachel: "Thank's Alex, here's mine."

Rachel and Alex exchanged numbers and they were on their way but Alex had strong concern for what this "Dark Secret" could be, he feared it was something to do with a new Project Whitelight so Alex shapeshifted into a civilian and carefully followed Rachel back to her house. Alex hid in the bushes in the backyard, got out his phone and tapped into the camera.

The camera revealed the living room of Rachel's house. Alex watched through the camera as Rachel walked through the door.

Rachel's father: James Amber was very angry once he saw her come through the door.

James: "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Rachel: "Just leave me alone Dad!"

James: "NO, I DEMAND WE HAVE A TALK YOUNG LADY!"

Rachel: "Screw you dad! I'm going to my room!"

James got up from his chair and screamed: "COME HERE!"

Rachel screamed as she ran upstairs to her room and shut her door behind her, blocking it with a chair. Her father followed shortly behi

James: "RACHEL! I'M COMING IN THERE!"

Alex tapped out of the camera. "Shit, Rachel's in trouble, I need to get her father away from her in one piece and I need to know his secret."

Alex snuck through the front door and up the stairs and saw Rachel's Father banging on the door.

"LEAVE HER ALONE ASSHOLE!" Alex shouted from behind.

James jumped out of shock to see Alex Mercer standing behind him.

James: "What the-?! How the hell did you get in here?! This isn't any of your business!"

Alex: "How about you give my every last detail of this secret so I won't have to kill you."

James: "Of course, everyone wants to know and they try but they just fail miserably."

Alex: "Well, I won't be one of those people and I will make sure of that." Alex said as he grabbed James by the throat and held him up in the air.

James (gagging): "You don't even.. know.. what it is exactly!"

Alex: "Then I'll just have to peek into your memory." Alex then raised two fingers, headed straight for James' forehead.

Just as Alex was about to get a glimpse of James' memory, James took a Flashbang out of his pocket and threw it in Alex's face causing him to be blinded by the explosion and loosen his grip on Rachel's Father. Alex tried to get ahold of him but he was too late, he was already out the door.

 _"Damn, he got away, I'll get him next time but for now, I know that Rachel's safe."_

Rachel slowly opened the door. "Alex, Is it safe?" She asked.

"Your dad's gone Rachel, you can come out." Alex reassured her.

Rachel opened her door and leaped into Alex's arms hugging him.

Rachel: "Alex, thank you. I don't want to imagine what my dad was gonna do to me if he got me! Thank you Alex."

Alex: "It's okay, now can you tell me more about what your dad's secret?"

Rachel: "My dad cheated on my mom with this other skank and he threatened me if I told anyone, he would do something horrible."

Alex: "What is he planning exactly?"

Rachel: "I don't know yet."

Suddenly, Alex and Rachel both hear the engines of a heavy vehicle pulling into the driveway.

"I want you to find Mercer and Amber, I want them in one piece."

Alex (whispering): "Shit"

Rachel (whispering): "Who is that?"

To be continued...


End file.
